The Oracle Of Winterfell
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: The youngest of Ned Stark's siblings is Benjen's twin, Ara. But she's always been different. She is well known as the Oracle of Winterfell. She has predicted outcomes of wars, deaths in her family, true intentions of those around her and so much more. Read to find out why an all seeing blind wolf would be friends with a couple of lions. I have rated this as mature just in case it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone knows the creator of the cover image of this story, please tell me. I would love to give them credit.

I bolt upright in bed with a gasp. I wrack my brain, trying to decipher my dream. It had to mean something. A soft knocking at my door distracts me and I lose track of the images. I just sit still trying to figure out whose been sent to help me to break my fast. It's a little game within our little family at this point. They knock and wait for me to guess who it is. Then I call for them to come in. Here, listen in.

"Well, it can't be Robb or Ned. The knock was too soft." See where I'm going with this? "Hmm. It's not Cat. She always does a pattern." I hear a slight sigh of annoyance. "Oh, come now Jon. That makes it too easy." I say. "Come in." I hear the door open and a slight chuckle as my nephew comes in and closer to the edge of my bed.

"Well, Aunt Ara, you're clever as ever." Jon says. "Are you ready for your morning meal?" He waits for a septa to help me into my dress for the day, then we are off.

"I'm starving." I say as I walk down the hallway with my arm through Jon's.

"As am I." My nephew replies.

"So, you're going to focus on archery with Bran today?" I ask.

"Of course." He says.

"Good. He needs the practice." We walk the rest of the way in silence. Once in the dining area, Jon helps me sit at the table and I hear Theon came to my side to help me get some food. "What are the choices today, Theon?" I ask him.

"It's all good." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Just give me the same food you have on your plate. I trust you won't lead my taste astray." He chuckles a little, and the rest of the family at the table joins in.

"Aunt Ara?" I hear the voice of my youngest niece ask.

"Yes, dear Arya?"

"Did you have to practice needlepoint when you were younger?" I laugh at the young girl's question.

"And how would you presume I do that?" I ask with a smile. "Surely I'd stick my fingers til' they fell off." I hear a slight laugh from Ned at the head of the table.

"How come I have to learn it then?" She asks.

"Can you see the hands you work with, child?" I ask, still smiling.

"Yes, but-"

"Then use those eyes to create something I never can." I tell her. "I'm truly jealous." I hear her huff from across the table. As I begin to eat the family stays silent. I can sense Bran's excitement for his training today. It's vibrating off of him like an earthquake. He rushes to eat the rest of the food on his plate before standing up.

"Can we go to the training grounds now?" He asks his older brother.

"Calm yourself, Bran." Robb tells him with a chuckle. "I haven't finished my food yet."

"Finish quickly. I want to start already." The eager boy says. Another stands and speaks to the boy.

"I'll get you started out there." I hear Jon say. "I'm finished eating anyway."

"I'll wait outside for you to finish Lady Ara." Theon tells me. I nod in response. Those two boys have had it the hardest in this family. Jon is the bastard son of my brother Ned, but I know the truth. He made me promise not to tell anyone. And Theon has been the ward of our family for most of his life. He was taken from the Greyjoys in the Iron Islands to keep his father from doing anything reckless.

I feel the glare of Catelyn directed at Jon. I hate it. I've wanted to tell her the truth about Jon for years, if only to stop her vile thoughts and angry glares for the boy. The excitement of the young boy spikes as he runs out of the dining area. I smile at his energy. Soon enough, Sansa and Arya finish their food and their Septa takes them to practice her needlework. Robb soon leaves after, bringing Rickon with him. With only Ned, Catelyn and I left in the dining area I finally remember some of what had been in my dream.

"Has the rider arrived yet?" I ask my brother.

"No." He answers with question in his voice. "Bad news? Or good?"

"All I know is that it's a guardsman coming from the hills." I say. Once we all finish our meals we head out to watch Bran practice his archery. Theon drapes my cloak around me before guiding me in the right direction, following Ned and Catelyn to the second floor landing. Raised above the ground in the comforting frosty air makes me smile. I hear the sound of an arrow flying through the air, but the satisfying sound of it hitting the target does not follow. That's not good. I hear Bran's brothers share a laugh.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned asks loud enough for them to hear.

"Keep practicing, Bran." I add. "You'll get it. And once you do, you won't be able to miss a single shot."

"Go on." Ned says to the boy. I hear the tension of the bow string as the boy aims towards the target. The tension doesn't release, but the sound of an arrow landing in the target is heard. I chuckle at my niece's accuracy and need to show up her brother. The boy releases the tension on the bow before chasing after his sister. The other brothers all laugh as Arya runs faster than Bran.

"Lord Stark!" I hear the voice of Rodrick shout as he comes towards us. We turn to address him. "My ladies." He says. I nod my head in response. "A guardsman just rode in from the hills." My vision was true. "They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." The man informs us. The words make me angry. My twin is in the Night's Watch. To think that someone would desert their duties was infuriating. I feel Ned's hand squeeze my shoulder to calm me down.

"Get the lads to saddle their horses." Ned tells Theon. I pat his hand to tell him he can go. "And get Ara's ready as well." With that, the boy was off.

"Do you have to?" Catelyn asks Ned.

"He swore and oath, Cat." He tells her.

"The law is law, my lady." Rodrick reasons with her.

"He needs to pay for his broken promise to defend the north." I add.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Ned tells Rodrick. With that, the man walks away.

"Ned." Cat says to get his attention. "Ten is too young to see such things."

"He won't be a boy forever." He tells her. "And Winter is coming." He finishes. He offers his arm and I take it so he can lead me down to the horses. Theon helps me mount my mare, Vision. I named her as such as a sort of joke. She does have reigns for me to hold as I ride, but she is usually attached to another's horse who rides in front of or next to her. Usually Theon's horse. Today I'm attached to Jory's steed. We ride out to the hills where the man's judgement will be passed. After arriving, Jory helps me dismount before guiding me next to Ned. I hear the mumblings of the man to be judged for his crimes. They give me concern, but my thoughts of the man's actions don't change. "Ara, what do you see?" He asks me. I step forward and the man is led to stand before me. I place a hand on the side of his face. I feel his fear. I push myself to try and see what he has seen.

"It's awful." I start. I see the wildlings the man had been tracking. They were killed and dismembered by something. They were placed in a way that was meant to mean something, but I can't tell what. I see creatures that shouldn't exist. They should be a legend. "What he says is true." I tell those around us. I direct my next words to the man in front of me. "Did you at least warn them?" I ask. I feel the man's hesitation, and my fear morphs into anger. "How could you?" I ask through my teeth. Quickly, Ned grabs my shoulder and turns me to him, bringing me to his chest in a calming hug.

"I know I broke my oath." The man says. "And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them, but...I saw what I saw. She saw what I saw." He says, directing some attention to me. "White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family...tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry." Ned then gently hands me to Jory. He motions for the guardsmen to take the man to the chopping block where he will pay for his crimes. I hear the sheath of Ned's sword pulled away before Ned speaks.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon," Ned starts. "The first of his name...King of the Andals and the First Men...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." Soon I hear the awful sound of the man's head being separated from his shoulders. Ned's sword is sheathed once again. He turns to Jory and I. "Take her back to rest." He orders.

"Yes, my lord." Jory replies before guiding me back to Vision and helping me mount her.

"Ara." I hear Ned call to me.

"Yes, brother."

"Have Maester Luwin send word to the Wall of what you saw, and what has been carried out here today." He tells me.

"Of course." I tell him. I was already planning to send word of exactly that. I wouldn't leave my other half up there with no news of what I just saw. It would be dangerous to do so. We leave after that. Jory and I are silent until something stops us. "What is it Jory?" I ask him.

"A stag, my lady." He informs me. "We should wait here for your brother." He says.

"What is wrong with it?" I ask.

"It's dead." He tells me. We wait for Ned and the rest of the men to catch up.

"Stay mounted, sister." I hear Ned say as he stops his horse next to me. He grabs my hand and squeezes is slightly before dismounting to investigate. I am only left alone for a short time before I hear the men and boys come back.

"How many did you find?" I call out to them.

"Six!" I hear Robb shout.

"It was meant to be." I say. "Can I hold one?" I ask.

"As you wish, dear aunt." I hear Robb reply. I hold out my hands and the small creature is placed within them. The soft fur calms me. Ned orders for us to continue on and we do just that. When we get back to Winterfell Robb takes the pup from my hands so Jory can help me dismount. Theon then takes over and leads me to Maester Luwin's chambers. I tell the old man what to write and he puts the words down on paper. As the old Maester secures the message on a crow's leg an image of a raven arriving in Winterfell flashes through my mind. It's from King's Landing carrying horrible news. I tell the Maester then leave, asking Theon to bring me back to my chambers. I need to rest. A knock at my door wakes me from my light sleep.

"Come in, Ned." I say as I sit up. "Is it news from King's Landing?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. He closes the door and comes closer, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Jon Arryn is dead." He tells me. I feel tears force their way down my cheeks. He was a good man. What could have happened to him.

"How?" I ask. Ned reaches a hand up to my face to wipe away the tears.

"A fever." he tells me. "They said it worked quickly through him."

"Was there any other news?" I ask trying to get my mind off the death of a good man.

"Yes, Robert is headed this way with the queen and the rest of the family." He tells me.

"Hardly good news." I say. "It means you'll leave."

"What makes you say that?" he asks me. I laugh darkly.

"You forget who I am, brother. What I am." I say. "I know the true intensions of those around me. Of those I've known a good portion of my life. I know Robert. I know what he wants to do while here, and I know he'll succeed."

"We'll see about that." He replies with a smile. "You should be happy about the Lannister's coming here." He says trying to distract me from the bad news. "You seem to be fond of a few of those lions." His words make me smile and almost forget my tears. "I still don't understand how a wolf can get along with lions, especially those ones."

"I'm friendly is all." I tell him. My words draw a slight chuckle from his lips.

"Don't I know it." He smiles.

About a month has gone by, and today I know they'll be here. King Robert and his family will arrive today, and am more excited than I have been in quite a while. I haven't seen my lion friends in years. As Theon leads me around I hear the bustling of everyone getting ready for the royal family to arrive. At the base of a wall I stop and send Theon to get cleaned up and ready for the royal arrival. I touch the wall and know that Bran has been here.

"Bran!" I call to the boy. "Can you see them yet?" I ask.

"Not yet." He replies from far above me. I smile. Always the adventurous one. "Wait! I see them!"

"Hurry down, then." I tell him. I hear his small feet scuffling across the stone of the wall. His grip was true.

"Brandon!" Catelyn calls to her son from behind me.

"I saw the king. He's got hundreds of people." The boy says as he makes his way down the wall.

"How many times have I told you no climbing?" My sister-in-law reprimands the boy.

"But he's coming right now, down our road." The boy informs as he finally makes his way to the solid ground. Catelyn walks over to the boy.

"I want you to promise me, no more climbing." The woman says to her child, but I laugh.

"I promise." The boy says.

"Him keeping that promise is as likely as me being able to see, dear sister." I tell her.

"Perhaps, but I have to try." She says with a smile. "Run and find your father." She tells Bran. "Tell him the king is close." The boy runs off to do as his mother asked. Catelyn turns to me. "Come, Ara. Time to greet the royal family." She takes my hand and leads me to the entrance where we would receive the royal family. The rest of our family is standing in a line to wait for his grace to finally arrive. I stand to the left of Catelyn with Rickon at her hip. "Where's Arya?" I hear her say from beside me.

"She'll be here in time." I tell her. "Don't worry." Soon, I hear the labored breaths of the small girl running towards us. Ned grabs her before she runs past him.

"Hey hey hey hey." He says.

"Ohh." Arya mumbles in disappointed.

"What are you doing with that on?" Ned asks her as he takes the helmet from her head. "Go on." He tells her. She then makes her way next between Bran and Sansa. The sound of hooves on the ground becomes louder until the sound permeates the area we're all standing in. Jaime, Joffrey, and the Hound enter on their horses before the rest of the family enters with their guards. How do I know this? I just have feelings and make assumptions on those feelings. Most of the time those feelings are correct. Once the king enters, Catelyn pats my arm to warn me and I take a knee as a sign of respect to the king. He walks over to Ned and Cat taps my arm to tell me to stand. I do so as the king begins to speak. "Your Grace." Ned says.

"You've got fat." The king replies. A smile grows on my face. I remember Robert's strange sense of humor. It always confused me, but I can tell when he's joking and when he isn't. Soon the deep chuckle of the king built to a hearty laugh. Some of the court joined in. "Cat." He greets cheerfully, giving a hug to Catelyn.

"Your Grace." She replies returning the hug. He ruffles Rickon's hair before moving on to me.

"Dear Ara." He says as he grabs my hand. "Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He brings my hand to his mouth to kiss it softly. I feel the scruff of his beard on my fingers.

"You've gotten hairier since the last time I was in your presence, Your Grace." He laughs again and moves back to Ned. I try to pay attention, but I feel the gaze of a certain knighted lion fixed on me. "Take care not to stare to long, Ser Jaime. Some would get the wrong idea." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear me. As I hear a slight chuckle fall from his lips I hear Arya ask where Tyrion is. Not in those exact words, but I too was wondering where the small lion was. "That reminds me." I whisper to Jaime again. "Where is Tyrion?" I ask him. I hear him shift his weight on his steed as he dismounts.

"He took a detour as soon as we entered the walls of Winterfell." His smooth voice finally sounds. I have been craving that voice to grace my ears for what seems like centuries. "I'll retrieve him later. You can come with me if you like." He tells me as he removes his helmet. I laugh quietly at that.

"You've got to be joking." I tell him. "Just make sure he makes it to the feast tonight."

"Done, my lady." He says through the smile on his face.

"That's Jaimie Lannister, the queen's twin brother." I hear Arya say.

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa asked her sister with an annoyed inflection in her voice.

"Aunt Ara says that they're nothing alike, though." Arya continues. There is a brief bit of silence only filled with the steps of the other Lannister twin.

"My queen." Ned greets her.

"My queen." Catelyn repeats. I say nothing, hoping she won't see me and just move on. I hear Jaime clear his throat telling me to greet his sister.

"My queen." I say as I curtsey to her.

"Take me to your crypt." Robert tells Ned. "I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love." The queen tells him. "Surely the dead can wait." The king ignores her, of course.

"Ned." He says. Both men head to the crypt to pay respects to my dead sister Lyanna. Robert loved her greatly. Another silence ensues until Arya asks where Tyrion is again. The queen comes over to Jaime.

"Where is our brother?" She asks him. "Go and find the little beast." She quickly walks away and Catelyn leads the queen inside to warm up.

"Ser Jaime?" I ask to get his attention.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I think I'll go into town to find Tyrion with you after all." I tell him.

"My lady." I hear Theon harshly whispers.

"Theon. I can handle myself." I tell them.

"Shall we get going, lady Ara?" Jaime asks.

"Certainly." I say. "Go get my horse ready, Theon."

"Nonsense. That would take too long, my lady. Just ride with me." He suggests. "You can sit in front of me." I giggle as I walk carefully forward waiting for Jaime to help me.

"You best not make a move on me, ser knight." I joke with him. He grabs me around the waist and lifts me up and onto his horse as carefully as he can. I'm not a light weight woman, but I'm nod large either. Once firmly in the saddle, Jaime cautiously mounts and settles behind me. He grabs the reigns.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispers in my ear with a smirk and I giggle once again.

"My lady, will you need your walking stick?" Theon asks.

"I think I'll be fine." I tell him. "I'll be back before you know it." With those words Jaime urges his steed forward and we ride into the city. "There's only one place I can think he'll go." I tell Jaime as we trot along. I tell him the landmarks Theon has told me about to guide him to the only brothel in Winterfell.

"I believe we're here, lady Ara." Jaime informs as we slow to a stop. "I assume you don't want the sounds of the place penetrating your virgin ears." I wave him off.

"I know what sex sounds like." I tell him. "I shall go with you. Perhaps my presence will make the short man feel guilty and come back with us."

"I wouldn't count on it." Jaime chuckles as he dismounts. He then helps me do the same. I link my arm with his and we walk towards where Tyrion is most likely spending his time. Gradually the sound of moaning women grows louder in my ears. "Sounds like we're going the right way."

"Of course we are." I reply.

"You sound a bit uncomfortable, my lady." Jaime says with a smile.

"What virgin wouldn't be?" I ask.

"Well, I offered for you to stay with the horse."

"True, but coming along seemed more fun than waiting with the horse." I smile.

"Will you at least wait outside the room?" Jaime asks.

"Why?" I ask. "It's not like I'll see anything." I giggle.

"Please? For me?" He pleads.

"Fine." I reluctantly agree.

"I think this is it." He says. He places me next to the door as he just opens said door and enters without knocking. "Don't get up." I hear Jaime say to the occupants of the room.

"My Lord." I hear a female's voice.

"Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse, brother?" I hear Tyrion's voice this time and an involuntary smile comes to my face.

"You have much to teach me, no doubt," Jaime replies. "But our sister craves your attention." I hear the door close and it startles me a bit. I almost shout out to the knight, but I stop myself. Instead I focus on my hearing so I know what is being said in the room.

"She has odd cravings, our sister." Tyrion replies.

"A family trait." Jaime admits. "Now the Starks are feasting us at sundown. Don't leave me alone with these people."

"That's not true." Tyrion tells him. "No doubt Ara will be there to keep you sane. Plus, I've begun the feast a bit early. And this is the first of many courses."

"I thought you might say that." Jaime tells him. "But since we're short on time..." The door opens and Jaime gently takes my hand to lead me inside.

"My lady." The woman says in shock.

"If you're trying to cover up, don't worry." I say. "It's not like I even know what I look like."

"This isn't fair." I hear Tyrion say.

"I'm hurt, Tyrion." I tell him. "I was hoping we would receive each other in a less lecherous venue. After all, you'll be here quite a while. I'm sure you'll make your way through all the women working here many times over. Yet, you could not find the time to say hello to your dear friend from the north first?" I ask in mock hurt.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Tyrion seems to actually feel guilty.

"Ugh, never call me that." I say to him. "It sounds awful coming from you."

"Lady Ara, then?" He asks.

"Better." I smile. "I expect you to be at the feast at sundown. If you aren't there I will stop being your friend forever."

"I doubt that." I hear Jaime whisper under his breath.

"Finish quickly, Lord Tyrion." I say with a sly smirk. "I keep my promises. Plus, who knows what'll happen between Jaime and I with wine and ale flowing into our cups constantly tonight." I chuckle.

"You wouldn't want to miss that, now would you brother?" Jaime says from behind me.

"I wouldn't want to miss that possibility for the world." Tyrion chuckles.

"It's decided then." I say. "We'll see you at sundown." I think about that for a second. "Well, Jaime will, at least." I joke.

"Come, Ara." Jaime says in my ear. "I should get you back before your family thinks I've killed you." I laugh at his works.

"But you're the Kingslayer, not the Oracleslayer." I say as he gently guides me out the door.

"Close the door!" Tyrion yells to us. Jaime reaches to the door and closes it before leading me back to the horse with our arms linked. We ride back and end up walking the halls, just talking about random things that have happened since we were last in each other's presence. We shared some laughs, and I felt like everything was right. But I feel like a piece of me is still missing.

Later, at the feast, Jaime leads me to a table and tells me he'll go look for Tyrion. The sounds of the many people celebrating makes me happy. I close my eyes and take in the warmth of the room.

"You look awfully lonely, sister." The voice in my ear causes me to jump up and engulf the man the words came from in a tight hug. He returns the hug with equal intensity.

"I missed you, Benjen." I say, still holding onto him as tight as I can.

"I missed you too." He tells me. I don't want to let go. "Your grips gotten tighter." He laughs.

"Only because of the things that boy saw." I whisper to him with my arms still around his neck. "I worry about you every day."

"I know." He replies. "Such is the life of a man of the Night's Watch." I let go of him only to rest my forehead on his chest.

"I wish you could stay in Winterfell forever." I say. "I know you can't, but it would be so much easier on my nerves."

"I'm sure it would." He lifts my chin up with a finger and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I'll stay until the king leaves." His words make me so happy I can't even contain my joy. "There's that smile I was looking for." He says with a smile. "Now, I must go greet the rest of the family." With that, my twin leaves me to wait for my friend to come back. I listen to the events happening around me. King Robert is acting as lecherous as ever, Sansa is fawning over Prince Joffrey, and Arya is causing trouble.

"Your brother Ned will be an interesting neighbor soon." I hear Jaime say as he sits with me and sets a cup of wine in front of me. I find it by sliding my hand across the table top.

"I bet he will be." I say solemnly as I bring the cup to my mouth.

"Sad to see your brother go?" He asks me.

"He's the last of my siblings that I am around on a daily basis. My eldest brother and sister are dead. My twin is a member of the Night's Watch. All I have is Ned." I tell him.

"I forgot that you were a twin, too." He says. It causes me to smirk a little. "Well, you could always come back to King's Landing with us. I'm sure having an oracle around wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Chances are I would drown in the treachery that goes on there." I admit. "I'd rather be some sort of support for Winterfell and my family which will stay here."

"As you wish." I take another sip of wine when I realize something.

"You said you were going to find Tyrion." I say to Jaime. "Did the little lecher keep his promise to be here?" I smile. Jaime lets out a chuckle.

"Of course he is." Came the answer. "He's staying as close as he can to the wine." I giggle at that. We talk and drink for a while, but once I feel the wine taking effect and making me a bit drowsy I ask for Jaime to guide me back to my bed chambers. "Here we are, lady Ara." He says. "I hope you have a good rest tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." He goes to walk away, but I call out to him.

"Jaime!" His footsteps stop. "How am I supposed to get dressed and in bed on my own?"

"I'll get someone to help you." He says.

"Don't bother them." I say. "They are celebrating like everyone else. Why don't you help me?" There is a pause of uncertainty between us. "It's not like I'm asking you to bed me." I joke to clear the awkwardness. "You only have to help me take my dress off. I have a slip under that I sleep in." I hear a resigned sigh come from my friend before he walks back to me.

"Let's get this over with then." He says as I lead him into my bed chamber. I count the steps to the foot of my bed, then I run my hand along the edge to get to the side I usually sleep on. I hear the door close and then Jaime's footsteps following me. He grabs my shoulders and gently turns me away from him. His fingers slowly undo the lacing in the back. He pauses as his fingers reach the laces near the small of my back. He clears his throat and backs away. "Are you able to take care of the rest?" He asks. I smile as I turn towards where I believe him to be.

"Yes." I answer. "You've been a great help." I giggle and drop my dress to pool around my feet. I hear a slight crash before he stutters his next words.

"S-sleep well, Ara." I giggle at his nervousness.

"Oh, I will, Ser Jaime." I hear my door open and then close before getting in bed and under the warm fur blankets. Soon I fall asleep. I dream of something horrible happening to Bran at the hands of the friend whom had just helped me.

I wake suddenly and think about what I had just seen in my dream. I need to speak with my nephew and Jaime. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and know whom is at my door before they even touch it.

"Benjen." I call to him. "I need to talk to Bran." The door to my room opens and closes before I hear my twin's sure footsteps. He opens my wardrobe to fetch me a dress before coming over to help me into it.

"I'm sure you could talk to the boy at our morning meal. Hands up." He answers as he puts my dress on over my head. The warm fabric feels nice against my soft skin. Once my arms are through the sleeves Benjen gently turns me around, Like Jaime did last night, and laced up the back of my dress.

"Right."

"Is something wrong?" He asks as he finishes with my dress.

"Just some cautionary information for our young nephew." With that, Benjen and I head to the dining hall to break our fast. The usual family conversation happens, but I don't get a real chance to talk to Bran until he almost runs out of the room. "Bran!" I call to the boy.

"Yes, aunt Ara?" He asks.

"Come over here so I can tell you something." The boy walks over and waits for me to speak. "I need you to not do any more climbing while the king and his family are here."

"Why?" He asks.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." I tell him as I tousle his hair.

"Fine." He sighs before running out.

"You know he's going to do the opposite of what you just told him." I hear Ned tell me. If that's the case, I really need to speak with Jaime. At the end of the meal I ask Theon to hand me my walking stick. He does as I ask and goes to spend the rest of the day with Robb and Jon. The rest of the day I try to find my friend.

"And where is the blind wolf wandering to today?" I hear Tyrion say from behind me.

"Why don't you guess little man." I answer with a smile as I stop in my tracks.

"I would guess that you are looking for my brother."

"You know me so well." I giggle. "Do you happen to know where he's gone off too?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that, dear Ara." He answers me.

"Too bad. I really needed to speak to him about something important."

"You look worried." I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I fear he will do something that will be very difficult for me to forgive." I tell him.

"Have you told anyone?"

"You are the first." I answer. "I was on my way to find Jaime to warn him against the actions."

"Could you tell me what you were going to tell Jaime?" He asks me. "What will he do?"

"I'm not sure. My visions aren't always clear." I hear shouts and panicked shouting coming closer to the Stark home. Their words bring tears to my eyes. Bran was hurt and unconscious. They were saying he fell from the abandoned tower on the outskirts of Winterfell. "How could this have happened?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly, my dream makes sense now. "Jaime caused this." I whisper only loud enough for Tyrion to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Ara." He tells me.

"Next time you see him, tell him I never want to be in his presence again." With that, I guide myself with my walking stick to where they are bringing Bran. I hope my nephew is okay.

A/N: Just wanted to get this out so I would remember my idea for this story next time I come back to it. I have a lot of stories going on right now that I can't keep up with, but when I get ideas for new stories I can't stop thinking about it.

Anyways, I would love to hear what you guys think about it so far. I know there is only one chapter right now, but I believe that you can understand her relationships with her family and friends. I look forward to reading the reviews if I get any.

And again, if anyone knows the creator of the image I used for my story cover, I would love to know so I can credit them.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since Bran's fall. I can't tell how long it's been. I've been at his bedside with Catelyn, praying for my visions of him being okay to come true. All the days seem to run into each other. I've told Catelyn, Ned, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Maester Luwin, and many others whom have come to visit that the boy will survive, but sometimes I do not fully understand my visions. Maybe I read into them the wrong way. Jaime has tried to talk to me many times since the incident, but I simply ignore him. I haven't even spoken to Tyrion. I hope he gets mad at his brother for my neglect of him.

I hold Bran's left hand with both of mine. I close my eyes and pray silently to the Gods. The old mostly, but really to any higher being that could possibly be out there. I pray for my visions to ring true and for the boy to live. I hear Catelyn making her offering to the Gods. They keep her busy whenever one of the children is extremely ill, and she believes it helps with getting the Gods to help the poor child. The door to Bran's room is open and I hear footsteps gradually getting louder as they get closer. They're light, so it can't be any of the men, yet they're too heavy to be from a child. I only recognize the person when they speak.

"Please." My anger builds as I hear the queen's voice. She's half of the reason my nephew is in this mess.

"Oh, I would've dressed, Your Grace." Catelyn tells her.

"This is your home. I'm your guest." The queen replies. I stay quiet as the woman walks closer to the bed. "Handsome one, isn't he?" She starts. "I lost my first boy. A little black-haired beauty. He was a fighter too-" I take a deep breath to calm myself as she tells her story. I'm not fond of her to begin with, then she causes this to happen to Bran. But now, she's trying to open up to another grieving mother. "Tried to beat the fever that took him. Forgive me. It's the last thing you need to hear right now."

"I never knew." Catelyn says.

"I'm surprised your little Oracle said nothing." The queen points out.

"It was a private matter." I respond. "If you wished to tell us you would have sent word. It was not my business to tell anyone." This was true. I knew of the poor boy's fate, and never told a soul.

"I thank you for that." She says to me. before addressing Catelyn once again. "Robert was crazed, beat his hands bloody on the wall, all the things men do to show you how much they care." There is a pause before she continues. "The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing... a bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. They took him away and I never saw him again. Never visited the crypt, never." Another pause as she tries to gather herself and keep her emotions in check as much as possible. "I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she return your child to you."

"I am grateful." Catelyn thanks her.

"Perhaps this time she'll listen." With that last word the queen turns and leaves the room. Catelyn and I sit in silence, praying for the boy laying before us on the bed. I don't know how long it's been when a knock sounds at open door.

"Hey Cat." I hear Benjen's voice address the other woman in the room. "How you holding up?" He asks her.

"As well as I can be." She answers.

"We could both use some food, though." I say as I stand from my chair. "Could you escort me to the kitchens to get some food for the both of us?" I ask my brother.

"Of course." He replies. "I'll say my goodbyes to the boy when we get back." He comes over and takes my hand before guiding me to the door and down the hall. Once I felt we were a good distance down the hall I start a conversation with Benjen.

"Thank you." I tell him. "I was beginning to think I would be stuck in there all day." It may seem like a joke, but I can't be more serious.

"Well, it's my duty to help you in any way I can while I'm here." His words drive my emotions down a bit further.

"You're leaving today aren't you?" I ask him. There is a pause, then a sigh, before he answers my question.

"I'm afraid so, little Ara." I grip onto his arm as tight as I can.

"I have a bad feeling I won't be around you ever again once you leave." I tell him.

"If that's what the Gods have decide for us, then it's for a reason." He says. "It has to be."

"You have so much faith in the way the Gods want our lives." I tell him.

"Well, they made you an Oracle." He points out. "That has to be for some reason."

"I can barely decipher my dreams most of the time." I shake my head as I continue. "If I were meant to do something great with what I have, I would be able to read my visions with no problem."

"Perhaps you will do something great in the future, Ara" He stops us in the hallway and turns me so I'm facing him. "It just means you're not meant to know everything just yet." I feel his hand caress the right side of my face. "I know you'll understand your part in this world, as I have mine."

"I could have prevented what happened to Bran." I tell him. "What purpose could harm coming to that boy serve?" Benjen pulls me into his chest and embraces me in the tightest hug he's ever given me. It's then I realize I've started crying. He can't stand it when I cry. He's always told me that seeing me cry causes him to cry.

"I'm sure the Gods have plans for our little nephew." He tells me in a shaky voice that only I can hear. The sound of footsteps coming towards us break us apart. "Well, Kingslayer, I'm sure you're happy to be leaving soon." I take a deep breath as I grasp onto my brother's arm once again.

"Yes," Came the answer. "I do find it quite dull here without anyone new to talk to." That was a comment towards me I'm sure. I haven't talked to him since Bran's 'accident'.

"Benjen, I'm quite hungry." I tell him to change the subject to something that doesn't concern Jaime. "I'm sure our sister-in-law is as well. Let's go to get some food."

"Yes, let's go get you two some food then." My twin replies. "Have a nice day, Kingslayer." He directs the comment towards Jaime as we walk by him. We walk in silence the rest of the way to the dining area. Benjen helps me sit and get some food before making a plate for Catelyn and leaving to bring it to her. As Benjen leaves I hear two voices enter. One is excited and almost seems to be jumping around with happiness. The other is chuckling at the other.

"Jon what has happened to little Arya that she's so happy?" I ask the two with a smile. "You two know you're both leaving me. You can't be that happy." I joke. Arya's happy footsteps break into a run as she comes closer to me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asks me.

"I won't tell a soul." I tell her. She leans closer to my ear to whisper her secret to me.

"Jon got me a sword." She says. "I've named it Needle."

"Is that so?" I react with a skeptical nod of my head. "Well, I bet you'll do great things with your Needle." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Oh yes." I say. "You only need to hone your skills and you will be a fearsome foe to many." I feel the young girl's joy emanate from her in waves until a new person enters the room.

"Arya!" The scolding voice of Septa Mordane shouts out. "Have you folded your things properly, as I've said?" Arya pauses before running away, hoping the Septa wouldn't catch up to her. Jon and I chuckle at the little girl's actions. Jon sits across the table from me and starts to pick at some of the food on the table.

"At least you won't be completely alone up at the wall." I break the silence between us.

"I'm sure Uncle Benjen won't be around the entire time." Jon replies.

"Sure, not all the time, but you'll have a familiar face roaming around Castle Black somewhere." I clarify with a smile. "You already have a leg up on everyone else there."

"How so?" He asks.

"You'll learn that the stories of the types of people who are stationed at the wall are not always the truth. In fact they are mostly lies." I tell him.

"Serving at the wall is a noble cause."

"I do not doubt that, my nephew. But the Wall is not as it once was many years ago when those stories were told." I inform the boy.

"Did you see something in a vision?" He asks me and I giggle.

"No." I answer." Benjen tells me of the things that go on up there in his letters. Whenever he can get a chance to write one to me. He's told me of the criminals that they've had to take in because there are no noble knights willing to take the vows of the Night's Watch."

"I have to believe those stories, Aunt Ara." Jon sounds sad and desperate. "Or I won't go."

"Then don't, Jon. Stay here. With your family." I suggest as I feel the sting of tears at my eyes.

"But I must." Jon fiercely voices. "I don't belong here."

"This is your home Jon. You do belong here." I feel the tears break free and make their way down my face as the boy sitting across from me stands from his seat and runs around the table to get to me. "And anyone who says otherwise is a fool." I feel his arms circle my shoulders as he hugs me from behind.

"Please." The boy says in my ear with a shaky voice, just as Benjen had done earlier. "I must do this."

"You are just like your uncle." I say to try and lift the emotional heaviness in the room. I lift my hands up to wipe at my eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smile at the boys words. He releases me before sitting next to me. He gently turns my head to face him even though he knows I can't see him anyway. "I want to make people proud of me." I go to say something, but he stops me by speaking over me. "I already know you are, dear aunt, but I want everyone to be proud of me. I will be a disappointment if I stay." I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. I have such a bad feeling about my family leaving Winterfell. I fear I will never be in their living presence again. I feel Jon come closer and press a kiss to my forehead. "Pray for me." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"You know I always do." I force a smile as more tears cascade down my cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumb before standing.

"I must say goodbye to Bran." He tells me.

"Go." I tell him. "Perhaps your voice will rouse him from his deep sleep."

"Perhaps." With that, my nephew leaves the room and my two brothers walk in laughing and joking with each other. It causes my tears to dry up and my frown to turn to a smile.

"Sister, have you been crying?" Ned asks me.

"Yes, I've cried too much today." I chuckle.

"You'll probably do more once we leave." He points out.

"Of course I will." I say. "What if these are the last moments you two are around me?" I ask. "I have not been shown another meeting among the three of us." The two get closer. "And it scares me." They sit down on either side of me.

"You can always come with us." Ned says from my left.

"She won't go." Benjen says from my right. "She would hate the Capital."

"He's right." I tell Ned. "It's a dangerous place for anyone whom enters it's gates." I point out. "You need to be careful, brother."

"I will be." He answers.

"I know you, and I know you won't be as careful as you need to be." I say as I feel my face heat up in anger and my hands ball up into fists on the table. I feel Ned's hand cover my fist and it calms me down a little.

"I know I will be in your presence again, Ara." He tells me. "I feel it." He takes hold of my hand as my fist relaxes. "Do not worry so much, dear sister." He leans forward and kisses my temple. "If you worry too much it may kill you." I chuckle a little as he stands from the table. "I'm going to go visit Cat and Bran. Would you like to come with me?" He asks. I shake my head to deny his offer. "Will you see us off then?"

"I suppose I should." I answer. Ned ruffles my hair before leaving. His actions make me smile.

"He has such a positive outlook, and that could kill him before my worry does." I comment to Benjen as he sits next to me still.

"Only the Gods know the truth." He comments. "Come, escort me to the stables. I must get my horse ready for the journey." He stands and grabs my hand, helping me to stand. We walk in silence to the stables and I stand nearby as Benjen saddles up his steed and loads up his minimal belongings.

"Lady Ara!" I hear the voice of the only lion I feel I can talk to. "It's so nice to see you outside and walking around."

"Yes. It's nice to breathe in the fresh air, Lord Tyrion." I smile at him.

"I know you're mad at my brother for some reason, but it seems I've fallen under his punishment this whole time I've been here. It's caused much friction between my brother and I."

"I am truly sorry about that, but making you mad at the Kingslayer has made me happy." I joke. I know that Jaime loves his brother more than anyone else in their family. Having the small man mad at Jaime could set the knight straight. It could help him see the wrong he's done to me.

"You don't usually call him that." I hear the sadness in the small Lannister's voice. We sit in silence until Benjen comes over.

"I think we're ready to head out." I hear him say.

"I suppose we are." Tyrion replies to my brother. "I'm going to visit the Wall with your brother and nephew." He informs me. "I hope to see you on my way back."

"I hope so, as well, dear friend." I tell him. Benjen calls over Robb and Theon.

"Make sure she gets back inside once we've gone." Benjen tells them.

"Of course, uncle." Robb says. The three of us stand in the courtyard and watch as everyone begins leaving. I take deep breaths to keep my emotions at bay. Once they are all gone Robb walks me back to Bran's room. As we make our way down the hallway to Bran's room we hear Maester Luwin and Catelyn talking in loud voices.

"I don't care about appointments!" Catelyn shouts at the man. Robb walks me into the room and speaks.

"I'll make the appointments." My eldest nephew says. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good, my lord." Maester Luwin replies. "My lady." Maester Luwin addresses me. I nod in acceptance at his words. "My lady." He says to Catelyn before leaving the room. Robb leads me to the chair on the side of Bran's bed and helps me sit before going to the window to open the shudder. Howling can be heard outside.

"When was the last time you left this room?" My nephew asks his mother.

"I have to take care of him." Catelyn answers.

"He's not going to die." I tell her.

"Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed." Robb reminds her.

"What if he's wrong?" She asks. "What if you're wrong, Ara? Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you." Robb tells her. There is a short pause filled by the continued howling outside. "He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying-"

"Close the windows!" Catelyn bursts out as I hear the shake in her voice. "I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" There is another pause until Robb breaks it.

"Fire." He sounds surprised and slightly fearful. "You two stay here. I'll come back." Robb's running footsteps carry him out of the room. I grab Bran's small hand and start praying for everything to just stop. I hear the bells ringing outside and Catelyn stands and walks over to the window. She looks out the window and stops walking. I hear very soft footsteps come into the room. If I didn't have slightly better than normal hearing I would not have heard him.

"Cat?" I call out to her.

"You're not supposed to be here." I hear a man's voice say. "No one's supposed to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already." I hear the man remove a blade from it's sheath and begin walking towards the bed.

"No!" Cat yells as I hold onto Bran tighter and continue to pray. I hear the struggle, but I can't do anything to help. Someone is thrown to the floor and all that can be heard in heavy breathing. It doesn't last too long, though. I hear the growling of one of the dire wolves them the screaming of the man. The ripping of flesh makes it's way to my ears and I calm down enough to loosen the grip on my nephew's hand. The sounds stop and I feel the bed move a little as the wolf jumps on the bed. It comes closer to Bran and licks and nuzzles my face before laying down on the bed next to Bran. It doesn't take long for Rob and Theon to run into the room.

"Mother!" Robb shouts as he goes to her. No doubt she was harmed by the attacker's blade. "Your hands. What happened?"

"Someone came to kill Bran." I say from my seat.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Theon asks me.

"I'm fine. He didn't get to me." I tell the two boys. "Catelyn fought him off then this amazing creature finished him off." I reach out to the dire wolf still laying on the bed and softly pet him.

"Theon, send for Maester Luwin." Robb orders the boy. The Maester is brought to the room and Catelyn is taken away to get her taken care of. Then, Theon helps me to my room where my handmaidens help me clean the blood from my skin where the wolf rubbed its own bloody muzzle on me. They get me dressed for sleep. They tuck me in and leave me with my thoughts. They are all of the fear I felt. I could do nothing. What could I have done? Nothing. If I had tried to fight it would have been easy for me to just walk into the blade. Sometimes I curse my blindness.

The next morning I am awakened by Robb. He lets my handmaids in to help me get ready for the day. We break our fast and then Catelyn calls a meeting between me, Robb, Theon, Rodrick, and Theon. Theon leads me to where we are all meeting and Catelyn speaks.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us." She starts. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown."

"The boy was always sure-footed before." Maester Luwin. I nodded at his words.

"Someone tried to kill him twice." Catelyn says. "Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."

"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asks.

"I don't know. Ara would have a better idea than I." Catelyn answers.

"I only saw the boy falling from the tower." I lie. "I didn't see the cause of it."

"I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved." Catelyn adds. "We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the Crown."

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used?" Rodrick asks. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him."

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother?" Robb states. "I know you are friends with them, Aunt Ara, but if it's war they want-"

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Theon interrupts.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?" Maester Luwin asks them. "Huh?"

"Too easily words of war become acts of war." I voice my opinion. "The truth is still unknown." A pause of silence ensues before Maester Luwin breaks it.

"Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Catelyn voices her concern. I nod my head in agreement.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb offers.

"No." Catelyn rejects. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"But, Aunt Ara would-"

"You thank you for your faith in me, nephew, but I will be at Bran's bedside for as long as it takes for the boy to wake. I will be of no use to Winterfell until that happens." I tell the boy.

"It's settled then, I will go myself." Catelyn says.

"Mother, you can't." Robb tries to fight the decision that's already been made in his mother's mind.

"I must."

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Rodrick offers.

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention." Catelyn points out. "I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"Let me accompany you at least." Rodrick says. "The kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." There is a slight pause before Catelyn finally accepts his help.

"What about Bran?" Robb asks.

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month." Catelyn answers. "And Ara has said that she will continue for as long as it takes. Bran's life is in their hands now."

Later in the day, Catelyn says her goodbyes to everyone including Bran. She engulfs me in a tight hug and I can't help the tears falling down my face. I didn't get the same feeling as when Ned left, but my family is growing smaller and smaller around me. We pull apart, and she wipes my tears away.

"We shall see each other again, dear Ara." She tells me.

"I know." I say as I calm myself. "Can you tell Ned that I miss him?"

"Of course." She answers before leaving me in Bran's room. I sit next to my nephew and pray for him as I hold his little hand in mine. At some point I fall asleep.

When my eyes open I can see. This dream is already moving slower than usual. I look around to see Bran standing in the courtyard of Wintefell. Actually standing. He's aiming his bow at an unknown target. A raven flies into the area. Both Bran and I watch as it lands on a wooden cart near the front gate. He doesn't even look back at me as he slowly releases the strain on the bowstring and follows the bird. When he gets closer, the raven flies farther away. I follow Bran as he follows the raven. As we get closer, the raven flaps it's wings to fly farther away.

The creature leads us down to the crypt. The dark wet feeling is not enjoyable, which is why I rarely visit even while awake. The raven's caws reverberate off the walls. It almost echoes. Bran walks forward but this time the raven stays put. He stops walking and just stares at the bird. I walk up behind him and smile at the carrier of an amazing message. I put my hand on my nephew's shoulder. He looks up at me and I smile down at him. We look back at the bird as it turns to look at us. I see it's third eye and know that this little boy will become something incredible.

"You're going to be just fine, Bran." I tell him. "You'll do great things."

I wake to the feeling of the little hand I'm holding, squeezing mine.

"Bran?" I ask. Testing to see if the boy is awake.

"Aunt Ara." He answers back. A smile grows on my face as I bring his hand up to kiss it. "You were in my dream."

"I know." I answer.

"You had ice blue eyes." I nod at his comment. "Could you see?" I nod once again. "What did that all mean?" He asks me. "Am I like you now?"

"To some extent, yes." I answer him. "But you will become something even more remarkable than I." I feel the boy start to move around, and I can feel his panic take over. "Be calm." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" He asks me. "What happened?"

"You fell." I tell him.

"I know."

"Do you remember how it happened?" I ask. I feel him move, probably to shake his head, but he remembers that I am actually unable to see him and he voices his answer.

"I don't." Once his words leave his mouth I hear the running from down the hall.

"He's awake!" I yell to them. The running only becomes quicker, and soon Robb and Theon barge into the room. There are many shouts of excitement, and joyful celebrating ensues. Later in the night I am led back to my bedchamber and my handmaids help me get ready for sleep.

Once in bed, I think about the good fortune of my family. Sure, there have been some bad events recently, but I have faith that our family will survive anything that comes our way. My thoughts then go to the golden knight, Jaime Lannister. I miss him and Tyrion dearly. I do believe I miss Jaime the most, though. When I think of him, it's mostly good, but his deliberate act of harm against my nephew is hard to forgive. I can't forgive it.

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I was thinking about where this story could go. I would love to know what you guys think about my story so far. Where do you think it'll go? I would love to read your comments and reviews.


End file.
